


Sunlight

by soulioli



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Metaphors, Pining, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulioli/pseuds/soulioli
Summary: Hubert prefers the moon. Dorothea is the opposite.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sunlight

Generally speaking, Hubert von Vestra found himself favoring the nighttime. 

It was practical, of course, as was everything else. Moonlight was easier to operate under, the darkness provided extra cover. If something were to go awry, there were less potential witnesses, meaning less cleanup. 

What was not practical, however, were budding feelings for one Dorothea Arnault. 

She is nothing that he needs. Like the sunlight, she shines far too bright - attracts far too much attention. The diva causes warmth to crawl over his skin in uncomfortable amounts, leaving him on some road that merges annoyed and fascinated. 

But there is something illustrious about Dorothea that fascinates him, something that is charming and bright. The warmth settles uncomfortably on black clothing, but is pleasant in the early morning hours. Dorothea is the same. 

She is not practical. In fact, the only thing about her of use is the charisma he finds himself victim to. She cares nothing for social status, only for what she observes. That, he supposes, can be of use too. (Though he isn't sure where his thinking ends and his…. _ feelings _ begin.) 

"What do you think, Edie? True love's kiss, or a slap?" 

"Both of those have negative repercussions, Dorothea."

"Well, I don't think he'll mind. Usually he's not this spacey, right?" 

"Not in the slightest. I wonder if he's feeling ill…?" 

He briefly stops to consider their conversation before he clears his throat, looking at the two girls standing by his seat.

"May I help you with something?" 

Dorothea blinks, brunette hair falling over her face as she turns to her companion. "Ah, he's with us! Welcome back to earth." 

Edelgard rolls her eyes ever so slightly. The movement is quiet, almost undetectable. Clearly, Dorothea catches it, because she softly elbows the heiress in the side as she speaks. "We just thought you looked a little distracted. You don't usually stay long after classes end." 

"Ah," he briefly scans down a mental list of excuses, finally landing on one that seems plausible. "I was thinking about the scenario that the professor proposed earlier." 

Their eyes stay on him for a moment too long, causing him to wonder if they knew he was lying. After a pause, though, Dorothea just smiles, pink lips turning up into a small show of her amusement. "Aw, and here I thought you had a girl on the mind!" 

Something in him pokes its head from the ground at the thought, peering at the statement with wide, curious eyes. He suppresses it with the press of his lips. "I'm afraid I don't have time for such a thing."

"Sure," she giggles. The word is drawn out a bit too long, one that leaves him hanging on the edges and scrambling for purchase. 

Edelgard then breaks her silence as well, frowning in thought. "That was puzzling me as well. Have you figured out a solution?" 

"I believe I have. If we position ourselves like this on the field…." 

He talks over a threat he had deconstructed long ago, focusing on tactics rather than the warmth dusting his cheeks. Tactics are practical; Dorothea is not.

After the weight of her eyes leave his back, it's easier to breathe. He's back in safe territory. 

Tactics are safe. Moonlight is safe. 

Dorothea is like the sun. Dangerous. 

He tries to shove down the part of himself that wonders how bad that truly is. 

**Author's Note:**

> am i posting this at 4am from my phone? yes  
> did i beta this? no
> 
> we die like men!   
> so, this was just a short lil ficlet i indulged in. i love writing these characters and especially mushy hubert (well, as mushy as i can get). imagine being in love lmao, what a nerd.   
> anyway, he and dorothea are really sweet together!! 
> 
> it's a little shorter than usual, but if you could leave your thoughts and opinions that would help me a lot! remember, any support helps!! (and i'll personalize the tags more when i get on my laptop)
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
